Sirius Revelations
by KittyInferno
Summary: A recent string of murders in NYC has everyone on guard. However, it becomes apparent that there is more to this than meets the eye when cryptic messages start appearing in the sewer. Is it ghosts of the past or is something even more sinister afoot?
1. They Come By Night

**SUMMERY:**

_A recent string of murders in NYC has everyone on guard. However, it becomes apparent that there is more to this than meets the eye when cryptic messages start appearing in the sewer. Is it ghosts of the past or is something even more sinister afoot? _

**Disclaimer:** _**I don't own the anything from TMNT in this story.**_

**A/N:**Okay, humor clearly wasn't my thing --", so I thought I'd try my hand at the darker side of fiction; although, it probably won't seem that way this first chapter. You can owe this story to the amazing show NCIS, check it out. Not a crossover, it just inspired me to write a mystery type story. However, I will shamelessly pimp the show from time to time. Cookies and lots of hugs to those who can find where!

**A/N2:** This was supposed to be posted several weeks ago but it has been one grueling project after another in my Audio Engineering class --" do not expect quick updates we have a new project every few days-weeks with short deadlines and we have a test coming up so...yeah. That and I lost the outline for chapter 2; but other than that I have the story pretty much mapped out so it's just a matter of how much free time I have.

_**P.S.-**__for those of you who have read __Mikey and the Fan Girl__, Pimp Mama decided to leave her mark. Turtle plushies for anyone who spots it, hope it's not to obvious where. =)_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **_**They come by night**

**October 8, 1994-New York City -8:08 pm**

The roads were dimly lit with the warm orange glow of streetlights, the only things noticeably visible in the torrent of rain pummeling the city that night. The beginning signs of winter were already apparent as an icy chill filled the air, nipping at the uncovered faces of the few brave enough to venture out into the rain.

The lone figure of a petite, strawberry blonde woman, Sarah Manchester, exited the library clutching her books under her jacket in a futile attempt to shield them from the downpour. Internally, she was debating on whether or not to take the shortcut to her apartment through the upcoming alleyway; she wanted to get home to watch NCIS and maybe order some pizza while she was at it. Then again she really needed to catch some sleep before that test…

She hovered outside the alley for a moment, unconsciously taking a step back. Confusion wracked her mind for a moment at her reaction to the familiar route before she hesitantly entered. The lack of visibility did little to alleviate her growing apprehension.

Halfway down the alley she jumped when she saw the faintest outline of movement from the corner of her eye. _'Its just a cat' _she thought with nervous laughter, _'still_…' she quickened her pace slightly, never noticing the hulking figure lying in wait. She began to step out of the alley into the streetlights...

**October 8, 2010-New York City sewers-3pm **

/_Up and coming anthropologist, Theodore Kerensky, has the science community in an uproar over his latest findings rumored to be ground breaking; there do to be revealed later this month. More on this story at six. Back to you Todd. Thank you Kate. Today marks a sad day for family and friends of Sarah Manchester still mourning her mysterious disappearance…/_

Donatello sat entranced in front of the TV, failing to notice the looming shadow lurking behind the couch, stalking its prey. Without removing his eyes from the screen Donny reached down to take a sip from his soda, his face scrunching in distaste as the beast, unknowingly, omitted a foul odor. The creature saw its opportunity, cautiously but swiftly it moved; its target locked in sight.

"GAH!" Donny screamed in horrified terror as a weird sock creature began to make a snack out of his head.

"Nom nom nom. My name is Wuggles the alien space crab! Nom nom nom. I want your brain! Mwahahahaha!"

"Mikey what the hell?!"

"Not Mikey, Wuggles!" WACK!

"Yeow!" Mikey screeched after Donny smacked his head.

"Dude, your getting just as bad as Raph." grumbled Mikey, pouting. His face suddenly brightened as an idea formed.

"Mikey what on earth are you planning now?" Donny sighed, exasperated.

"That's between me and Raphie's shell cell." said a chipper Mikey, sure he was going to regret this later but it would be totally worth it to see the look on Raph's face when he discovered his little surprise.

"That'll have to wait Mikey, we're going scavenging now." said Leo who had walked in just in time to hear Michelangelo's plot against Raph, not that Leo would rat on him. After all, what better way to spend the day than annoying the hell out of Raph. Watching his two younger brothers trying to annoy, kill in Raphael's case, each other was one of his favorite past times; not that he would ever admit it of course.

"Alright! HEY RAPHIE MOVE YOUR BUTT WE GOTTA GO!" screamed Mikey, delighted with the prospect of finding ne w comics or action figures for his collection. Despite what his brothers said he was _not _obsessed and it _was _healthy…really, it was! He skipped around the lair trying to find his brother hollering like a banshee.

"Is it just me or does he seem even more hyper than usual?" asked Leo.

"It's not you, he downed a 12 pack of soda and inhaled 3 chocolate pizzas."

"That's it, we're officially banning him from the kitchen."

"No arguments here."

_(1 beat down from Raph later…)_

"Mikey, you and Raph take the left tunnel, Don the right. I'll take the one up ahead. If you find anything report back over the wire."

"Aye Aye captain," saluted Mikey with his ever present goofy grin plastered on his face. Rolling his eyes Raphael said to his boisterous brother, "Come on knucklehead I'd like to get back before my wrestling show comes on."

"Aw com on Raphie, stop to smell the sewer water once in a while!"

"That why your like that? Sure explains a lot."

"Hey!" Mikey cried indignantly, "That's not--mph?!"

"Shut up for second." Raph whispered with a hand over Mikey's mouth. "I hear something'." They sat in silence for a moment, their ears sifting through the deafening silence; but the only noise was the steady trickle of sewer water.

Snickering Mikey began to tease, "I think your--huh?!" Mikey's yelped morphed into a girlish squeal, blasting through the three other turtles' earpieces.

"GAH! Damn it Mikey, what the hell!" yelled a very pissed off and now partially deaf Raph.

"A RAT!" Michelangelo gasps out dramatically clutching his throat pretending to choke. "Donny the filth, the fleas, the diseases. *hack cough* I have the plague. Goodbye cruel world!"

"Mikey," Donny sighed in exasperation "Don't be so melodramatic."

"But Donny! Rats are filthy, gross and they smelll too yuck!"

"I'm sure Master Splinter will love at here that Mikey." Raph said with an evil smir upon his lips.

"Wait, what?! No!" he begged. Raph just laughed like the evil villain Michelangelo always knew he was. He had revealed himself sooner than expected. Shoot! He hadn't even gotten his bomb shelter stocked with pizza yet, maybe Master Splinter…oh right, crap!

"Oh come on Raph, plllleeeeaaaasssee! I'll be your best friend!"

"I don't even want ya as my brother."

"Guys knock it off, we can discuss sensei's grooming habits later." Leo cut in irritably. Honestly! They fought more than cats and dogs. And as much fun as it was to watch those two bicker they could really start to grate on even a saint's nerves sometimes; scratch that, a _lot _of the time.

"Have you guys at least--" he stopped suddenly.

"Hey Leo ya gonna finish that lecture?" Raph teased after a few seconds.

"…"

"Leo?"

"Guys, get over here now." Raph and Mikey gave each other a confused look before hurriedly taking off towards their brother.

"How much further?" Mikey panted.

"Locater say's he's a few feet away." Using their flashlights they peered into the dark, scanning the area for movement. A blade flashed as light passed over it, leading them to their oldest brother who appeared to be in a trance.

"Hey earth to Leo! Yoo-hoo! Hel--" WACK

"Ow!"

"Could you act normal for 5 minutes?"

"If you haven't noticed bro, we're large, green, talking…" Raph growled raising his fist up to knock Mikey upside the head, who at this point was on the ground putting his arms up in a defensive position. Raph's fist stopped mere inches from Mikey's face when he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, what Leo was examining so intensely. Teaching the youngest a lesson he wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon was wiped from his mind as he walked over to the wall, flashlight in hand, staring in obvious confusion and astonishment.

"What tha'?" Peering through his arms Mikey looked at what had caught both his brothers' attentions and probably saved his hide. Gasping in delighted awe, he scrambled up off the floor to get a better look. He ran his hands along the rough stone wall feeling the chiseled indentions of the carvings that had faded with age but still clearly were meant to be some form of writing.

"Whoa cool! This is just like that movie where they discover this tomb right and there's this writing in some dead language warning them not to enter but they do and--"

"Mikey this ain't one of your scary movies."

* * *

****

Playlist

Eternal- Evanescence (opening)

Long Way Down- Goo Goo Dolls *Twister soundtrack version*

Run Like Hell- Coheed & Cambria

No World for Tomorrow- Coheed & Cambria

Delirium Trigger- Coheed & Cambria

Streamline- System of a Down

The Howling- Within Temptation

Decode- Paramore

Behind Those Eyes- 3 Doors Down

Papercut- Linkin Park

She Wolf- Shakira

Outside- Staind

The Hound(of Blood and Rank)- Coheed & Cambria

False Pretence- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

System- Chester Bennington

Before the Dawn- Evanescence (Ending)

Through the Fire and Flames- Dragonforce

**A/N: **_This is the playlist for the entire story for those of you who like to have music with a story. I own none of them. Also, there are several hints in the playlist about where this story is headed if anyone would like to make a guess. Anyway, R&R it's much appreciated _


	2. Under the Influence of the Beast

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own bubkis._

**A/N: **That's right I managed to knock off the 2nd Chapter whoo! Kinda a borin' one, it and the 1st were fillers to get to the main story. So good news, IT'S DONE!

bad news, I STILL CAN'T FIND THAT STUPID OUTLINE GRRR!! DX

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2: **_**Under the influence of the beast**

**October 23, 2010--NYC sewers--9am**

'_When it rains, it pours,' _Donatello thought wryly. Wry was not a word one would usually use to describe the good natured turtle; but nothing had been usual about the last two weeks. He just couldn't fathom it. How could things have changed so abruptly? It just didn't make any since! There wasn't any logical explanation, or any form of explanation for that matter. At this point he no longer cared whether the reason was logical, insane, paranormal or whatever; he just wanted something, anything to explain what was going on. If he just knew what had caused the problem perhaps he could do something! Anything was better than just sitting there feeling completely useless and helpless. He wished to the gods he could make things right but the problem was, he didn't know what went wrong in the first place! And to make matters worse, the source of his distress wouldn't let him help, any of them help!

For a moment he briefly considered pulling a Raphael and go bust down the youngest turtles' door; but quickly decided against it', sensing it would do more harm than good. Instead, he opted for sighing despairingly, casting his gaze towards Michelangelo's door with a heavy heart. Even with all his books and knowledge, he couldn't for the life of him figure out what was causing his brothers' illness. Whatever this affliction was, medication wasn't providing any relief and now he couldn't even get into the room if something happened! There had to be something they were missing, something Michelangelo wasn't saying. He tried to think of any odd occurrences in the days leading up to this. There was only one incident he could think of, it had seemed insignificant at the time, but maybe…

_(Flashback)_

_It had been only a day since they found the carvings and Donatello had kicked his brothers out for the time being so he could work on them in peace. About noon Mikey rushed through the entrance slightly out of breath, not unlike most days. He would have just gone back to deciphering the cryptic writings they had found had he not noticed the flash of terror that Mikey tried to hide, and was that blood on the floor? _

"_Mikey what happened?!" Mikey nervously shifted his right hand behind his back. "I--uh I tripped, yeah that's it!"_

_He grabbed Mikey's injured hand to examine. "Uh huh. Do you need me to clean that?" Donny didn't believe him for a second, fully anyway, he did look a bit scuffed up; but he let it go seeing that it was just a flesh wound and wouldn't need stitches. _

"_Nah, I got it bro, just a scratch."_

"_Are you su--"_

"_Yeah yeah it's fine, I gotta go!" And with that Mikey rushed off to his room, slamming the door shut, leaving a bit perplexed Donny._

_(End Flashback)_

It had been two days later that Mikey fell ill and now he had to wonder, what had Mikey left out about that day?

--(Leo's POV)--

Leo sat, candles dimly lighting his room as he tried, unsuccessfully, to meditate and calm his raging mind. He was confused and confusion was not something he handled well…_ever._ When topped with worry, he became absolutely intolerable.

He tried to focus on the shadows dancing along his walls.

Things were out of his control, this was unacceptable. As leader he must always be in control. How had things gone so wrong? His gut was screaming at him that something had taken place without his knowledge, he just wasn't sure what yet.

Sweat dripped down his furrowed brow from frustration.

He suspected Donny knew ore than what he was letting on; but if it was important he knew Donatello would speak up. Still…perhaps this situation required less patience and more stealth.

--(Raphael's POV)--

Raphael had always been the most straightforward, face everything head on, ask questions later one of the family. Which was probably why he was currently hunting for clues in the sewer. Something had gone down and he wanted to know what the hell that something was. He had been following the light trail of blood that Mikey had left behind; was Mikey's current ailment the result of an infection?

He stopped in shock where the blood originated; large claw marks had all but decimated the walls and ground into a pile of grey dust and rubble. All Raphael could do was gape. This was definitely not an infection.

--(Michelangelo's POV)--

Mikey tossed and turned restlessly in a feverish haze where nightmares plagued his mind. Or he wished they were nightmares; but no, these were memories. Memories of two weeks ago, when he had been attacked by…he wasn't sure what exactly. Everything had been a blur, he could only recall a hulking figure, large fangs and glowing golden eyes with ebony slits for pupils, snarling, yearning to devour him.

"Ahhhggh!" Mikey howled in agony, cringing from the pain. It felt like molten flames were licking at his insides. He couldn't make it stop! What was going on?! His body suddenly went rigid; it had felt like he had been struck by lightning as a sharp pain rocket through his body. His eyes shot open as he gasped for breath unable to breathe. He couldn't move! He had to make it stop! 'Why won't it stop!' were his last coherent thoughts before darkness consumed his vision.

* * *

**A/N:** What was it that attacked Mikey? And what is happening to him? I'll never tell R&R! ;)


End file.
